The Gothic Queen
by DJ BLEACH
Summary: Until now, what you don't know does exist. Take it to heart, but you don't know, that the hatred formed when you were born has taken it's toll, and has turned into poison which is killing you silently. How far must you go to see the light? NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

**Nightmare Vision**

**~Alice~**

Under the baking heat of the August sunset, the buzz of endless amounts of bugs was deafening. So dry, the breeze only made things feel even hotter. Heat can make a person do crazy things. The burning sting of the light set on your skin would send your blood pumping, your heart racing, beats of sweat cascade down your face like endless waterfalls.

Such as the case with her. Two, chocolate-brown eyes, half-covered by the lids that drooped as a sign of fatigue. Her legs wobbled, and not even the light-weight of her sundress, nor the shade of her sun hat could shield her from the mind-numbing heat.

But that wasn't the reason she staggered...

_"Sunset turns the sky such a rusty color, almost like blood..."_ the mere thought of the word, "blood" sent her heart racing. Under her smile at the utterence of these words, the whites of her fangs glittered in the light.

Then...she spotted her target. Not too far ahead, sitting on the dock looking out over the sea, a young kitsune boy, about her age. Fur shining gold, much like the water below him. The rocks he tossed into the water splashed audibly.

The clop of her sandles made noise as she stepped onto the dock, thus gaining the attention of said kitsune. He turned to her, "Oh, hey Alice!" he greeted with a smile. She smiled back, but under the mask, was a devil in disguise.

"It's good to see you..." she said in a single exhale of her breath. Each breath of air she took in burned her lungs, the thrill of her comming attack getting her more and more excited by the second. Completely ruptured from fatigue, she collapsed into his arms.

Reacting quickly, the boy caught her, gasping, "Hey, are you okay?!"

She opened her eyes and smiled, "Miles..." and leaned in closer to his face, "I am...sorry."

Without another word, the girl bared her fangs, and sank them deep into the soft flesh of the boy's neck. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. His entire body went numb, his eyes drained of color, and once she was finished, she let him drop to the ground.

Now the sun had completely fallen behind the horizon, with the full moon high in the sky. A demon's laugh echoed throughout the forest surrounding her. The heatless light caused the color red to glow in the night. Red flowed down her lips, her dress, down to the ground. The color red was her favorite color. The color red was all she knew...

The color red...the color...of _blood..._

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh! _Gasp, gasp!_" a scream followed the nightmare, but once he found that he was back in reality, he fell back onto his pillow.

He looked over at his window. It was no longer nighttime, as it had been in his dream. The sun was now looming over the horizon. Today's light woludn't burn in the least, for morning in November is chilling.

The fox's name was Miles, but he is more commonly known by his nickname, "Tails", given to him for his second tail. He was young, as it was shown in his dream, about eight-years-old. One too many scary stories before bed had produced the nightmare which frightend him so. Strangely enough, those stories actually _were _about something he'd always had crawl into his mind when it began to wander.

_Vampires..._

"Oh, Mr. Sandman's a jerk!" he whined, disappearing in a swaddle of sheet and blanket, _"Why on today...? I can't recall the last time I had a nightmare." _he thought, shutting his eyes to see if he could sleep again. But the reaction from his nightmare proved to powerful, and his heart was still beating at a thousand-miles-an-hour. With a heavy sigh, he threw the blankets off of him, and sat up. He turned to the mirror on the opposite wall. His hair was highly ruffled and shaggy, much to his dismay, because his roommate would be complaining, in three...two...one.

"Tails! It's time to get up!" yelled a strangely bubbly voice. Absolutely no one could be _this _perky in the morning, well, maybe except for Amy.

Amy was one of Tails' roomates. A pink furred hedgehog who usually seems to be happy about _something. _True, that happiness would rub off on him in the morning, and he would usually face the day with a much better attitude, but today, it would just be marked as the first annoyance.

When she burst in, as happy and crazy as ever, Tails' heart jumped into his throat. Amy was apparently deaf to the sound of Tails' body hitting the floor hard. As he got back up, he noticed how Amy was angrily scanning him in nothing but his socks and underwear, scolded him accordingly, "Jeez, Tails, get dressed and brush your hair! You're a mess!" and left the room.

Tails muttered under his breath, "Crazy bi...Come on, I just got outta bed." he stopped himself abruptly, as he wasn't one to insult his friends, but was highly angry when he didn't get his sleep.

He looked to his left, out the window. The veiw of the morning sunrise stretching over the plains lightened the mood a bit. Then, he looked to his right, at the mirror.

Amy was right, he _was _a mess. And much to his dismay, with Amy in the house, Tails couldn't be one of those rebelious kids that always ran around the house without any clothes on. Though she wasn't much older than him, Amy was as strict as a mother, and not one you would defy either. Often quoted as "A short fuse wet with gasoline next to a grease fire", accompanied with that giant hammer of her's, she's not one you want to get on the bad side of.

Trying to cheer himself up by not complaining, Tails obeyed Amy and hopped of his bed, heading into the bathroom. Popping up on the stool in front of the sink, Tails pulled down his bottom lip to check his teeth.

"Yo Tails! You up yet?" Tails' other room-mate, a cocky, blue hedgehog with an attitude. His name was Sonic. Sonic always treated Tails more like a little brother rather than a friend, always leading him around and occasionaly bullying him. Though, as charismatic as the hedgehog was, Tails will always say that Sonic is is best friend.

"Yeah, I'm up." he shouted from the other side of the bathroom.

"Well hurry up. Amy got us up late! School starts in twenty minutes!" said a worried Sonic. Tails gasped. Without a word, he burst out of the bathroom and darted to his dresser. He didn't have time to pick out something that looked good. He picked out a red sweater that was a little too big for him and some white jeans.

As he snapped the button on his pants, Sonic emerged from the doorway and grabbed Tails' hand, "Come on! I've got to get you to school, then get myself to my school!"

Sonic then zoomed out the front door, brandishing two backpacks in his left hand, and Tails in his right. The chilling air rushed by in a sense of adrenaline. Tails absolutely loved the rush that he got when Sonic ran him to school. Though, he mainly perfered it during the warm months, as the wind blowing against him in November would be freezing.

All of his teeth chattered audibly by the time they reached his school. Sonic set him on the ground, handed him his bag, and with a wave goodbye, dashed off once again. Tails stood alone, watching papers and leaves get kicked up in the turbulance Sonic left behind.

"Maybe he should just drive you insted." a voice called out behind him. Tails turned to see one of his "closer-age" friends, Charmy Bee. Charmy is a hyperactive, scatterbrained kid. Highly unusual, with a peppy outlook on life and an incurable optimist. Even the air around him resonated with the energy he was giving off.

"C'mon, you know what a safe, _non-crazy_ driver he is!" Tails joked, to which they both laughed hartily. Tails wiped his eye and asked, "Is Cream here today?" Charmy nodded.

"She should be inside. C'mon, class is about to start." As Charmy began to head in, Tails followed closely behind him.

But something caught his eye. In the distance, peering in through one of the classrooms, he saw what he believed to be a person. The window was quite a distance away, so it was difficult to be sure, "_Huh? Who's that?"_

As he got closer to the front door, the figure turned, caught sight of him, and like a frightened mouse, quickly dashed away. From what he could tell, the creature was a bat, but it was quickly swallowed up by shrubbery before he could catch any details.

"Tails! Come on!" Charmy shouted, already at the front door.

Tails snapped out of his trance, "Oh, what? Oh yeah! Coming!"

Tails ran to the door, turning back one last time. He saw the creature looking out the bushes, quickly ducking down again.

_"Seriously...who is that?" _The bell finally rang, and Tails charged inside...

_end prolouge._


	2. Locked Away Chase

**CHAPTER ONE IS FINALLY HERE! Sorry for the wait. Just in case anyone wants to know, Alice has a bio in the forums. .net/topic/33005/12434414/1/**

**If it doesn't work like a hyperlink, copy and paste it into the address bar. That should work.**

**Please enjoy this chapter and give my your thoughts by clicking that little button at the bottom!**

**BTW, I took TWO sonic personality quizzes, and got Cream on both of them. As a guy, I find this embarassing. Let me know if you are laughing at me right now.**

**Chapter One**

**Locked Away**

**~Chase~**

"Alice! What have I told you about going to that school?!"

A booming voice shook the walls of a crumbling mansion. Small creatures would've scampered as quickly as their little feet could carry them. Daylight was no longer spread across the continent. The Moon was now high in the sky, piercing through the black sheets of clouds that pounded the earth with rain.

The father's voice roared louder than the thunder that shook the sky, "I know you've been sneaking out during the day! How dare you disobey me!" a single man stood in a room littered with dolls. One could mistake his daughter for one. She cowered on the floor, her tiny bones rattling audibly. She looked up at her father with her chocolate-brown eyes glistening.

Her father sighed, "Alice..." he knelt down to his daughter's level and pushed back her black hair to reach her shoulders, "If they found out you were here, we would have to run again. There's no where else to go, this place was our last shot. And you're risking it by sneaking out."

The girl, "Alice", fought to hold back tears, "I'm sorry...Buy I don't want to stay locked up in this house anymore. I wanna go to school, like the normal kids..."

The man held his daughter close, "But we aren't normal, Alice. If the world knew what you are, they would try to hunt you down. Both of us. And I can't stand the thought of losing you."

Alice pleaded, "Please...let me go back...just one more time...I promise never to go again."

The father hesitated in his answer.

"I'm sorry Alice...I can't let you go..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_YAWN..._Man, I'm tired." Tails stretched out his tiny body across his bed, "I can't believe my luck today! Stupid Sonic, he got our bags mixed up. _Again!_" With another yawn, Tails disappeared in a swaddle of sheet and blanket as he stared out his window as he did every night.

Tails enjoyed looking up at a full moon before falling asleep. The glowing light always seemed to cheer him up. He felt safe in a world that could produce such beauty. It wasn't long before he found himself falling asleep.

Unfortunetly...he would have that same nightmare....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh! Go away!" Tails voice echoed in the dripping blackness that surrounded him. A shadow was begining to engulf his body, a beastly growl came from behind him. His entire body was wracked with terror, and no matter how fast he runned, the beast could always go faster.

Tails tripped and fell flat on his face. He turned back only to find himself directly under the creature giving chase. It let out a ravenous exhalation, drool dripping from it's fangs. It's eyes pierced into him. His heart felt like it was going to explode.

As the creature pounced, Tails heard a voice. It was distant, but familliar, "_Tails...? Tails! Wake up!"_

"W-what? I can't hear you!"

_"Buddy, get up! C'mon!"_

"Where are you! I can't find you!"

_"Wake up!!!!"_

Tails' eyes shot open. What felt like hours inside his nightmare, and there he was, bolted up right in his bed, the light from the ceiling illuminating the room. Sonic was at his bedside, "Jeez, Tails, that musta' been some nightmare you were having. Amy and I could hear you from the other room. C'mon, you're sleeping with us tonight."

Tails stepped off his bed, gripping onto his pillow for dear life. His heart was still beating at a million-miles-a-minute.

_"Why am I having these nightmares? And just who is that girl in them? She seems so...familiar...."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tails! Breakfast!" came Amy's cheerful, bubbly voice once again. Tails slowly opened his eyes. The color blue filled his sights. He quickly realized that Sonic was still on the bed and turned over. The clock read ten-thirty.

"Ahhh!" Tails screamed, bolting out of the bedroom and into his own. Amy peeked in and watched him rummage franticly through his dresser, "Amy! It's already ten-thirty! Why didn't you get me up! I'm gonna be late!"

Amy giggled and placed a hand on the kit's shoulder, "Tails, calm down. Look outside." Tails' popped up to his window. Outside, all the buildings were smothered in a thick layer of white, made even bigger by the flakes falling from the sky.

"Snow day! Yeah!" he cheered.

Tails quickly wolfed down his breakfast, showered, and threw on his winter clothes. Charmy, Cream, and himself had told each other that every snow day, they would meet somewhere in the city.

"Have fun, Tails!" Amy saw him off as he dashed out the door, laughing the entire way.

The snow crunched under Tails' shoes, much to his delight. Every inch of concrete and metal was now garnished with billions of crystals, giving the city a shine, much different than the one he saw every morning. The air was scented with the crisp air of winter. It was intoxicating. Tails took a deep inhale and sighed happily.

The sound of quiet buzzing reached his ears. The buzz of tiny bee wings, "Charmy!" he greeted the little bee as he came in for a landing in the soft snow beside him.

"Yo!" Charmy greeted back, brushing the snow off his chest, "A snow day in November, can you believe it?!" Tails could see the hyperactive kid shaking with excitement.

"I know! Hey, you know where Cream is?"

"Down by the school. C'mon."

The two zoomed off towards the school. Unaware that they were being followed...

----------------------------------------------------

One breath, and enough space to draw a face in the glass was created. Cream ran her finger across the smooth glass and drew the face of her faithful chao, Cheese.

Cream the Rabbit, final child in Tails' personal troupe, seems to have the most common sense out of the trio. Though sometimes the adults questioned if hanging around two little boys was good for her intelligence.

"I can't believe they closed the school down..." Cream whined in a typical, childish fashion. Unlike her two friends, Cream actually liked going to schooll. Apparently she didn't realize that someday that fact would get her butt kicked. But, even so, she did approve of the snow's beauty, and wouldn't wish anything else could've happened today.

The _whurr_ of two tails soon reached her ears. She turned to the two boys with a smile, "Hey guys! Snow day! There's no one in there!"

"We know!" Tails and Charmy said in unison.

--------------------------------------------------

Around the back of the school, another child loomed. Careful in her steps, remaining absolutely silent, _"Just one last peek in the window. Daddy will never know." _

Alice hid behind the window sill and raised her head slowly. Though, she was suprised at the fact that there was no one in the class except for the teacher, _"On lunch, maybe?" _she thought to herself. But she gasped when she saw the teacher write, "Snow day" on the calender, "_gasp! _No!"

All Alice had wanted to do was to see the group of children one last time before she was locked away forever in the prison she called home. And now it had been ripped away from her. Alice fell to her knees, trying to fight back tears, _"I can't believe this..." _she thought, her face buried in her palms. She slammed her fist into the snow. Red hot with anger, the snow began to melt under her palm.

Alice didn't know how long she had been there, but when she heard laughter, she knew she could stay no longer. She placed a palm on the glass for the final time. And with a sigh of defeat, ran off around the bend, trying to escape before someone saw her.

Unfortunetly, Alice decided to go right. Which was Tails' and the gang's left.

Alice skidded to a halt when she saw them, frozen in her movments by fear. She was caught. The group stopped their chatter as Tails looked up. He didn't recognize the flowing black hair on the girl in front of them. Let alone the clothes that looked like a doll's. A doll's from a hundred-years-ago. When Alice didn't respond, Tails pushed out a, "Hello?"

The poor girl had never spoken to anyone outside her family, and didn't know how to respond to other children. A frightened whimper was their only response.

"Hey, you okay?" Charmy asked, inching closer. With every move he made foward, Alice took a step backwards. Her pulse racing to the point where she thought her vains were going to burst. Anything she tried to say came out in a strained choke.

"What's wrong?" Cream asked. That's it, Alice couldn't handle it anymore. Three people were already on to her. If she didn't leave now, she would be caught. Alice spread her wings, and boosted off into the sky, leaving the three caught in the turbulance she left behind.

They looked to the sky to see her fly away. Cream noticed something else, "Hey, what's that?" An object had fallen in the snow, right where Alice had been standing. She walked over and picked it up. After brushing the snow off of it, it was revealed to be...

"A teddy bear?" said Tails, intrest peeked.

"She must've dropped it." Cream pointed out, looking back to the sky. Alice was still visable, but she had gotten much smaller since she left, "We...we can't just leave it? Can we?"

"Mm-mm, let's follow her." Tails, Cream, and Charmy each went up into the air, trying to follow the little black dot that was Alice.

------------------------------------------------------

Alice snuck back into her house as quickly and quietly as she could. Hopefully, her father hadn't woken up since she left.

But when she heard his foot tapping, she knew she was done for, "Alice..."

The grimness in her father's tone immediately proved his silent rage was real. Alice hesitated in turning around, her body trembling with fear, "Y-yes father...?" Alice's father was one of those men who could get so angry, they would lose their ability to yell. He always hated yelling at his daughter, but in his house, disobeying the rules was a crime punishable by court martial. Alice couldn't take is glare anymore, she dropped to her hands and knees, "I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! But I'm so tired of not being able to see the real world!" Alice calmed down and looked up at her father with tears cascading down her cheeks, "I-I just wanted to see it one last time..."

As his daughter's eyes fell back to the floor, the man knelt and held his daughter close, "Alice...I'm sorry this is the way we must live. But neither of us can change the fact that we're...what we are..."

Alice pulled away from him, "And just _what _are we? Just because we're different, we don't get the same rights as everyone else? You'd always said that there are problems with the world, and I know that's one of them, but maybe if we weren't so afraid of what they would think, we could fix it!" Alice as practically screaming out at her father now, much to his suprise.

"Alice! You of all people should know that if we took one step out there, they would _massacre _us! They would show no mercy to you just because you're a child! And they would make me watch as they tear you apart limb from limb!" There were tears in the father's eyes now, as the mere thought of his daughter being dragged away in front of him was unthinkable.

If Alice were any _normal _child, her father's words would've sent her running and crying in an instant. But they were true to a point, and Alice was always one to question why.

"I'm sorry...I promise never to go back..."

--------------------------------------------------

"Y-you sure this is the place...?"

All three of the children's bodies were shivering as their gaze met upon the old mansion in front of them, "We followed her here, right? This must be the place." Tails answered Cream's question with a tone as shakey as her's.

Some kind of malicous evil seemed to be surrounding this place. Every step the made closer to it, the temperature seemed to plummet further, sending painful chills running down their tiny spines.

The three gulped audibly.

"W-well Charmy...go up there!" Tails said, as if he had expected Charmy to do so, pushing him towards the front step.

"What, me?! Why do I have to do it?!"

"Because you can fly away if something tries to attack you." Cream responded, completely serious.

"So can the both of you!" he retorted.

"Just knock on the door!" Tails and Cream shouted in a moment of strange unison.

Charmy gulped once again as he was stared down by the menacing gaze of the house in front of him. His thoughts whipped by at a quick rate, _"What am I so nervous about? It's just a house. A stupid little house. There's probably not even anyone inside..._" Charmy's grip on the teddy bear in his hands tightened to the point of rediculousness. He felt like ripping the teddy's head off, flying home as fast as he could, and lock himself in the bathroom, regardless weather Vector was in there like last time or not.

Charmy jumped at the _creak! _his the stair made as he put his foot on it. He turned back to Tails and Cream, who were still edging him on. With a sigh, Charmy flew up to the door, and quietly knocked. So quietly in fact, it was difficult to tell if he had actually knocked at all.

"Oh well, no one's home! We'd better go!" he stammered.

"Oh for the love of--I'll do it!" Tails said bravely, ripping the bear from Charmy's hands and going up to the front door himself. Unfortunetly, he had the conflicted feelings about seeing what was on the other side of that door. Regardless, he took a deep inhale, and knocked.

Three seconds...no one came...five seconds...no one...thirty seconds...nope.

"Wow, I guess no one's home." Tails said to himself. After a moment's thought, the kit set the bear on the porch, "They'll get it later, c'mon, let's bug Vector!" he cheered, flying off with the rest of the group.

Unbeknowst to them however, Alice was watching from her window the entire time. As they were quickly swallowed by the horizon, she pulled the curtains back and looked away, trying her best not to cry...

end chapter one.

**sorry about the long wait and the short chapter. I'll post the next one MUCH sooner. Now PLEASE! I AM FEED BACK STARVED! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK! JUST ONE REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
